Wes side story
by Nenalove03
Summary: Thad's miracle of love. He never thought love could hurt this much and it can even the pain as well...
1. Chapter 1

_Wes, Wes…Wes _.That's all I think about, he's all I think about. He's everything I wanted. I lay beneath my covers, to try to take in his smell, try to savior his aftertaste. I realized now more then ever that I loved Wes, that I never stopped loving him, even when I told myself that I didn't love him, that I never loved him, that I couldn't love him, that I shouldn't love him.

I clutch the cover sheets to my chest, tears began to linger through my face…

Wes. How could you be so blind, how can you not see that I'm crazy for you

Beautiful Wesley, we been friend for so long, so many years, so many secrets, so many moments. But you never did notice that I began to change, you didn't notice my eyes always traveling your body, always staring at your eyes longing for you to look at me the same, longing for the moment I can kiss your soft petal lips.

But there was always her, that girl that stole your heart, the girl you proclaim to love. The one with the long blonde hair, the one with the small nose, lips firm with red lipstick, green eyes and delicate face, the one that had curves that you were always drooling about, that damn women that stole you away, the women that broke your heart.

Flashback

"_Thad" I was sitting in my desk, when a small figured came rushing to my side. He tackled me to the ground, I was about to pull away and object when I heard his soft whimpers. Wes held me tight his arms around my backside. Seeing him with tearful eyes, masking his pain I embraced him tightly._

"_She cheated on me" his sobs were louder, and my heart was unstill. _

"_Sweetie I'm sorry" the words slip right out of my mouth but Wes laid his head on my neck and time froze, no words were needed, as our bodies collided, his breathing pressing through my neck, drove me wild. I held him tighter, the atmosphere felt heavy, Wes caught his breath and inhale deeply his soft whimpers echoing through the room. _

"_I gave her my heart and she-she" I rubbed the temples of his hands, his body warming up to my touch I could feel his temperature rising, realizing our position; we held our breath, his lips looking so inviting so delicious. I used every force of my body to stop myself from pressing my lips to the beautiful man laying right beside me. _

"_Thad I" the door swung open, Jeff steered himself inside, wide eyes shocked_

"_I'm sorry did I interrupt something" Wes turn to face him, tears streaming down his beautiful face, faster then lightning Jeff was at Wes side comforting him as well, Wes was our leader seeing him vulnerable was a rare sight, all of the warblers cared so deeply for each other, Wes was close to everyone especially David, Blaine and I, but David left for the weekend with his parents and Blaine went to stay with his boyfriend for the weekend, Wes was my closes friend. As Wes held me tighter I realize, everything came rushing back, the feeling I tried to hide. I was in love with Wes beyond reason…_

Holding my pillow I tried to stop the tears from rolling down, but to no avail did I accomplish that, all I could think about was his voice. A light went off, my phone vibrating took me out of my trance

**Thnxs for everything! Love you Thad, you're the best =**D

My heart began to sink, The words pierced through my soul. It's been a few hours since I last saw Wes and already I missed the warmth of our bodies, I knew I shouldn't feel this way especially since I had a boyfriend, a boyfriend in which I liked, I liked him a lot he made me feel a little better but there was always the but, he was not Wes.

I picked my phone answering a reply

**Ur welcome Wesey, I do anything** (backspace)

**Ur welcome Wesey =D** (sent)

I drifted to sleep as soon as I sent the message, wanting to dream, wanting to dream and think about the beautiful gorgeous man that was Wes.

Early in the morning, I felt a pair of hands roaming my body, beginning to travel back and forth between my thighs and waist, mmmhm Wes I moaned in my sleep, the sudden touch froze and I realize that I was dreaming of Wes, I flutter my eyes open and saw the man with a shock expression, his brown eyes shocked his body tensed.

"What did you call me" his voice was shaky

"I…" my words were coming out

"You were dreaming about him, I thought you got over your silly crush, what the hell Thad!, I thought we had something special, we been together for almost three months and you still think of that prick!" I could see in his the hurt, the betrayal, but I could not muster the courage to reply

"I thought you loved me" he spat the words with rage

"I do it's just that I"

"That you what you can't seem to get over your silly stupid crush"

"It's not that it's just that I never realize that I love him"

"God your disgusting, you know that he will never choose you, he will never love you"

My head found the floor more entertaining to look at, I didn´t even realize when my tears began to prick un controllably.

"I just" in an instant the doors flung open

"What did you do to him" I heard him, and with all my strength I looked up, locking eyes with the most beautiful creature I ever saw, but I did not intended to clash our bodies together, the man held me not understanding why but soothing my back with so much tender and love.

"I did nothing! But told him the truth" the truth I thought boy did I hate the truth with an irony passion " the truth about" before he even had chance Wes took me protectively in his arms and tighten his grip

"I don't want to hear it or care, you hurt Thad and that's enough to set me off" he took me by surprise as he lead me away from the room. I could still hear Flints warning from the inside of the room, I could still hear the noises but nothing matter I held the most beautiful man in my arms although I knew I should have felt ashamed, I hurt the man that gave me only tender and care. But in my defense I never ment to hurt him I just…

"Thad, are you ok?"

"yes a little shocked, but now that you're here" I slip his hand in mine

"Yes I'll be here no matter what"

My smiled was bright but it soon became a frown for the last words that he spoke "What are friends for"

And with that my heart died a little bit inside


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee**

**Thad and Wes**

He held my hand, clutching tightly we walked through the halls, although Sunday morning was predicted to be a beautiful morning the whether turn velvety gray. Wes opened the front entrance door for me I could see that he was not planning to stay on school grounds, something that I was thankful for. We walked to his car, holding his hand tighter had he reached for his keys "Is something wrong" Wes spoke so softly that all I could do was stay in trance of his beautiful voice it was when he lightly wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes that I notice that I had been crying.

"Is just…"

"Thad, I'm sorry my friend that I dragged you out, I should have not done such a thing, but when I saw you in that room with him I could see the hurt the pain, and all I could think was that I need to help you no matter what. I just want to help you as much as you helped me" by now Wes was grinning

" I know you want to help me and all but … its not necessary you shouldn't bother" I turned to leave

"Wait Thad" Wes grabbed me by the arm as he looked at me straight in the eyes I felt his heart pang with excitement " Thad please anything that has to do with you affects me too, your my amazing friend I just" looking at his eyes I could see his struggle.

Time froze everything seemed perfect when I stared at his dark brown orbs, but still those eyes were not for me they held a barrier in which I was not allowed in, though I wished, wished that I could break that barrier so I could hold on to him, so then maybe I was invisible.

" Oh I know you want to know what would make you feel better" grabbing me the arm he began to sprint towards the building, funny how could he have guessed that holding me would make me feel better. Silly coincidence.

He stumbled inside a practice room closing the door behind, grinning ear to ear, as he grabbed his iPod from his pocket, hooking It to speaker he bang the iPod with excitement, " lets play a game I will put my iPod to shuffle and we will belt down the song, any song we have to sing it ok does it matter which one it is if you refuse you lose, if I do I lose" playing play he began to walk towards me, the song that played was one that I knew

The music began playing turning around I imagined a different scene, when where I walked toward a field trying to reach the man standing ahead.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
>If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?<br>If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
>If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?<p>

I could feel the lump on my throat how could the universe turn on me like that, how could they put the song that knew my feelings so well and then, Wes sang the next line traveling with me on that green field we began to walk

I never know what the future brings  
>But I know you're here with me now<br>We'll make it through  
>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<p>

He reached my hand and we made our way towards that meadow as we both sang the next line till are heart was content

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?<br>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
>If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?<br>If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
>If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?<p>

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my husband?

That's when I broke the last line kept repeating in my head did I just say…husband. Wes stared at me a little confused then he smiled

" dude you messed up" playfully poking my shoulders he smiled.

But I did no smile all I did was stare at the wall, no Thad Stevens is not a coward and I would be a fool if I don't do anything. Looking up I saw his eyes sparkling clashing our bodies to the wall I kissed him forcefully, all my years of holding back when to that one last kiss, everything that made me who I am changed, I was no longer the same Thad because the moment that Wes and I clashed our lips, is the moment I am no longer bound to my own core but to his soul. At first it was just me roaming around his lips, the softness felt like petal roses. Then he tensed never answering to my kiss he stood there as if waiting. But then when he tried to breath for air I caught his tongue with mine and I began pulling him near my body then the heat consumed us both. Clashing mouth fighting against each other, lips against lips tasting saliva and tongue, fighting for dominance we began to roam our bodies clashing heat against heat. The world stood cold, no noise no nothing. Just the tender sound of two mouths moving against each other

He clashed against the wall, leaving us both without air, but who needed to breath? When nothing else is wrong with the world my vision began to faint and I was clouded with Wes, Wes, Wes was all I need all I had and now looking at him it is what I have. Tenderly I lifted his head kissing his cheek letting me kiss his cheek I saw tears dwell in his face. Pulling away I stared back in fear

"No, it's nothing I" he trembled, looking down at the floor I could see demise and that's would I never wanted to see in his eyes.

"What's wrongs" Wes stared back at me letting the tears roll down

"I'm not that kind …not that kind of guy" confusion ran through my body like a cold sweat was he serious. He began to twitch uncomfortably facing me again " I… I can't" he stood up but I pulled him towards me

"don't be scared" lifting his neck he began to look at me with fear

"I'm sorry I just can't" I stood to follow I'll be damn if he leaves me out of the loop, no hell I waited for this long enough I would never let go of the man that I know wants me as much as I want him, I mean I could read his body language he could not fool me. I know when a man wants me.

"Please, you just feel vulnerable since your fight with Flint, but I'm not your extra kind of guy, I have feelings too and I don't want you to mess around with them, what I mean to say is that I am not like you guys"

"the hell with that bull crap Wes, you and I know that just moments ago, before I finished he pushed me towards the wall looking at me with anger

" I said I'm not damn i!"

The air felt cold as we both looked at each other with anger neither one of us dared to move, staring straight towards the other we held our breath

"you cant walk away"

Wes began to cry choking back tears " Watch me" walking towards the exist I could feel my heart pounding, was a man that was blind and suddenly everything came kicking in, I knew the answer all along but I refused to believe because though he was joking.

A song came to mind as the memories began to rush again

I thought it wasn't wrong,  
>To hide from you,<br>Simple truth.

_The moment I saw him he began to sing so full of energy " Look Thad I have…a problem"_  
>I was scared,<br>I felt it all along,  
>But it hurt to much for me, to share.<br>the boy was crying in my arms as he said "My parents got a divorce but that's fine nothing last forever"  
>If only I, had been less blind.<br>I'd have someone to hold on to.  
>IF only I, could change your mind,<br>If only I had known, If only I had you...

_The boy told me, David and Blaine once " I believe friendship has a deeper meaning then love it what builds the strings of the heart"  
>Wes looked at us so happily especially at me " We will always be friends promise" eagerly I agreed and embraced him<em>

Finally understand,  
>Why things have happened,<br>And how it all could go so wrong.

_Wes saw when Flint put his arms against me smiling_

Will this pain ever end?  
>'cause I don't think I can carry on.<p>

"_Do you love him" Wes asked once when we stood from practice_

I'd have someone to hold on to.  
>If only I, could change your mind,<br>If only I had known, If only I had you...

If only I had you!..  
>If only I had you!..<p>

"_no I don't love him" _

_With that cold winter I saw the smile pulling up from his face he was happy but I thought I heard his words wrong _

"_good, friendship is better anyhow"…._

It wasn't that he was scared to admit it but he was scared of loosing our friendship and falling in love.

Well "I'll show you that you could have both without fear" smiling I followed the silver Mercedes ahead knowing perfectly well where it was heading, for it was our secret hiding place our green meadow.

**tbc**


End file.
